


How to Fail in the Basics of Professing Love

by Montevideonights



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Happy Sack, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Accidents, Masturbation, Object Penetration, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montevideonights/pseuds/Montevideonights
Summary: Leon gets woken up at night and finds a mysterious package at his door, he opens it and stuff ensues.Original fict by me.





	How to Fail in the Basics of Professing Love

It was a light knock at the front door that woke up Leon as he slept lightly through the night, it was light but penetrating noise for the young, inert man. He blinked groggily, closing his eyes and briefly pondered whether to ignore it and just fall back to sleep. He opened his eyes and focused on the door, after laying there for a few seconds, Leon removed the bed covers away and in one smooth motion, got out of bed.

Wearing a simple, black tank top and not much else, the purple-haired man lazily made his way to the front door, triping over his own feet in grogginess. Before opening it, Leon looked through a tiny hole in the door to see who it was. Perhaps it was his annoying, yet hot friend Kamui or maybe the perfect in every way Valbar coming for a late night visit? But looking through the window, other than the poorly lit street, he saw nothing. Eye brows farrowing a bit, he went to unlock the door, and slowly, opened it. As he did so, that's when he saw it. A small, square, brown colored package that was wrapped with brown thread sitting on his doorstep.

Leon blinked. "Hm?" He looked at the package before peering his head out to glance both ways, again nothing. Leon then grabbed the package and closed the door, swiftly locking it. Bring up the long package for closer inspection, Leon saw there was a tag attached on the bow and to her surprise.

'To Leon: This gift is for being such a kind and patient friend, hope you enjoy'

'P.S: This box will only open when you're stark naked.'

Leon wanted to roll his eyes at the written note. Complete nonsense, if whoever gave this package was such a good friend then why couldn’t they hand him the package to him themselves. Leon actually scoffed after the note that read he'd have to be nude to open the package, what sense did that make? Then he started to wonder who sent the damn thing. He didn't recognized the hand writing, not Kamui’s, not Celica's, or not even Valbar’s who’d be the only person he’d want to receive a gift like the box hints at from.

Leon contemplated whether to just dump it into the trash and go back to bed, but after a few moments, decided not to, yet. Walking over to his nightstand and putting the package on the bed, he then walked over to the nearby corner and got his hunting knife out from his quiver, being careful not to cut himself on the blade. Sitting down and putting the package on his lap, Leon went to cut the ribbons with a quick slice. Expecting no resistance from the wrap, he was surprised to see that the knife did nothing but slide over the material. Leon sat there in silence before putting more effort to cut the thread, but each and every time he tried to cut it -- it never did. Next he tried to pierce the box itself, not thinking of the fact that he might put a hole into whatever was inside. At the moment, all he was thinking of was getting into the box, but like the thread, the paper box was seemingly unbreakable. It made some markings, but nothing substantial.

‘Why won’t it break?’ Leon thought to himself.

Putting the knife on the nightstand, Leon looked back at the tag on the thread. ‘It only opens when you're stark naked’, he thought about it for a few seconds before getting up with the box in hand, walking next to his bedroom door and unceremoniously dropping it into the trash. Then walking back to bed and pulling up the blankets to cover himself up.

‘No way I’m stripping because a note said to.’ then he tried falling back to sleep.

10 Minutes Later...

After laying in bed and trying to go back to sleep, the thought of whatever was in the package began to thaw away at his mind. Moving and turning rather restlessly, Leon finally decided to just to screw it all and get nude just to see what was in the box. Taking off his tank top and underwear, he went to collect the box and at that moment, the ribbons became undone and just fell off into the waste bin. Leon looked at the fallen ribbons with wide-eyed bewilderment. Guess the note was right... Recovering, he held his breath and pulled on the cardboard lid, to reveal a.... Wait. What is this? A purple bag?

Dropping the box contain the bag, he unfolded it and was slightly more confuse than before. It was as tall as him, thin, pulling on the purple material, he couldn’t tell what it was. Checking and stretching it out more, he realized it was some sort of body bag, if the top part resembling the head was any indication. Leon was getting perplexed by the second as he continued to examining this mysterious bag, he just about to give throw it in the trash again, he notice a clear tab on it. Bring it closer to eye level, he saw some glyph printed on it, and next to it, written in small letters, saying, ‘Pull tap’.

He pulled it.

Suddenly the latex pinned itself against Leon's skin like a magnet, and began to enveloping the front part of his body. Leon gasped in surprise as the head tried to smother his face. Freaking out, he ended up backing up into the wall and knocking over the trash in the process. Now fighting to try and pull it off, Leon's efforts were impeded by the fact as the more he focused on pulling on the face and chest of the almost living material, the more the other parts of his body began to get swallowed up. Quickly realizing that his actions was doing little to nothing to stop the clinging material, Leon looked over see his only way of escaping was the knife he put on the nightstand. He tried dashing to it but ended up crashing to the floor instead after the substance began enveloped his naked legs almost forcing them together entirely. 

"Gaaah!" He grunted in pain and surprise. Looking up to see the knife, Leon refocused and tried getting to his bonding legs, but this action was made impossible after the latex around his left arm began forcing it to his torso, his right was getting swallowed up around his biceps. Leon's eyes grew wide and his heart quickened, at this rate, this substance... this thing, would cover him. What made it so fearful was what would happen after it consumed him? Would he suffocate? Or... Not the one to pondering it, he redoubled his efforts and resorted to crawling to the nightstand, using his partially free right arm to pull his and pushing herself forward with his latex covered legs. At this point, his left arm was being forced to his crotch by the latex and was made useless to him.

Growing more desperate with each moment he approached the nightstand, he was also more confidant when he could see her knife a couple meters away. But those hopeful feelings were dashed when the substance began to crawl it's way up his right arm. It was already covering his bicep and he could feel it trying to push his arm towards his body, he fought it continued on. His other arm was now pinned against his stomach by the latex, he couldn't barely even move it, it was so tight. The only thing he could get from it was a squeaking noise.

By then, his entire body, save for the arm and face, was covered in the vile rubbery substance. It showed off his body in a shiny gloss, much to Leon's chagrin, he could feel the latex go in between the crack of his buttocks and he could feel it trying to dig into his ass, he also felt his penis become aroused and fully hardening, pressing up against the bag.

Now just a couple feet away from the knife, Leon stretched his arm and fingers and tried reaching for it. As he did that, Leon saw that the latex was now covering all but his wrist and hand, feeling the latex pulling against his. He made one last move that would get him out of this.  
Pulling his hand away, he took a breath, and all at once, threw all of his weight forward and reached for the knife. So close, Leon was sure he wouldn't miss it. His hand was almost there and he missed the knife by a bare few millimeters.

“N-No!”

He went to try again but to his horror, his hand was completely covered in the rubbery substance. And as if it was aware of it's victory, the purple substances, with surprising strength, pulled his arm away until it was over his left partially there peck. He did try his best to fight it, straining and pulling, but no mattered how much he fought, it sealed his hands against his body.

As he was about to fight it more, he could feel his chin tingle as the latex-y material crept it's way to his lips in a frightening pace. Realizing that, Leon shook himself furiously, in a poor attempt to dissuade the animated rubber. He could feel it touch his lips, and he made the move to blow on the substance to prevent from going any further. Instead of going over his lips as he expected, it went around and spread to his cheeks and over his nose before traveling to his eyes and surrounded and passed them too, finally, it stopped when the purple substance met the fibers of his purple hair. The latex now covered his entire body, no part was spared, with the exception of his eyes, nostrils, hair, and temporarily, his lips.

“Fuc- MMMHHH!” Leon speech was cut off when the purple material went over his mouth. As it went over, the latex forced itself into his mouth, creating a thick protrusion that pressed his tongue down and made speech into more of a garbled mess. It almost went as far as to the back of his throat.  
Leon grunted and struggled on the wooden floor like a worm. The only noise in the house was the sound of his muffled voice and the squeaking latex he was struggling in. He looked up at the knife on the nightstand, so close to it, if only his damn hands weren't sealed and pinned against his chest and crotch! He tried to pull his hands away from them but no difference, except to his surprise, he still move his fingers, and as he did so, his fingers and hands met the shaft of his arousal and the pink tips of his nipple, provoking an odd feeling. Leon immediately stopped.

The purple-haired man began to focus his attention on fighting the skin-tight sack, pulling his arms and trying force his legs apart, he was met with no success, and after what seems like ten minutes of grunting, struggling, heavy breathing, and no progress, Leon was finally at his frustrated point, almost out of breath, and gave up and resorted to screaming as loud as he could.

“MMMMMGGH!!!” He didn't know what to do now, this damn sack made everything impossible! Taking a moment to regain his breath, his angry, teal eyes darting around for any sharp edge of means of escape, he saw nothing that could help with him with this predicament. Leon would just have to wait for Valbar to show up in the morning... but he would have to see him in this embarrassing, helpless state. No, no, he couldn't see let Valbar see him like this, he'd have to keep fighting. He rolled over to his back to look at the ceiling after the floor was becoming an eye sore As he laid there idly as he prepared himself for another fit of struggling, he smelt something pungent and aromatic invade his nose. As soon as that happened, his stomach was filled with butterflies and his body became sensitive and hot with... arousal?

“Mmmg,” He groaned uncomfortably as he shifted and wiggled for one position to another. Ugh, where was that smell coming from? It made focusing on escaping very difficult as all the nerves in his body began to ignite with strong sexual arousal and tension on every breath he took.

“Hggg,” focus on escaping, focus on anything, he try pulling his arms away from his body...Then he just remembered he could still move his fingers, meaning he could relieve himself of this sexual need.

Leon twisted his head to the sides to get his mind off these unwanted thoughts and to hopefully find a creasing in the skin-clinging sack. Feeling none around his neck, Leon began to roll, fold his legs, twisting his torso and body anyway for a sign of weakness. “Grrmrmrm,” but still nothing. All this struggling though was making Leon’s breath harder and hotter. He didn't know if it was the tightness of this sack or what, but it felt as though it was fighting his attempts, pushing itself in the opposite direction his body was bending to. And whatever was making him aroused, was getting worse. The idea of struggling and to escape the latex sack was getting deluded with the intense appealing just laying there and masturbating, touching his hot, fully hardened girth, staining the rubbery prison with his release...

He shook his head, “No, focus on getting out of this thing, focus on finding a way of getting out of this, focus on pumping my dick, focus on riding my arousal to orgasm…no, no!” He repelled against his base desires, he still had some dignity, what's left after being sealed in this sack.

Just as he was about to struggle more, Leon became still when he heard the door knob being twisted back and forth. “Ummgh,” Leon started to panic at the thought of someone seeing him like this, this, completely humiliating and helpless state, his bare body, albeit covered in this skin tight material, revealed to everyone to see. The twisting of the door knob stopped suddenly stopped before a small sliding noise came from it. His eyes darted around before he eyed the space underneath his bed, if he could make it in time……..

And the door open, and a gasp came right after. The gasp wasn't a horrified one, but rather an excited one. The click clanking of footsteps quickly made it to his side then to his field of vision. His teal eyes widened, he recognized who it was.

Valbar stood over Leon with an awkward grin on his face and a nervous hand rubbing the back of his head. “Hehehe, maybe this wasn’t the right way to bring this up….” Leon couldn’t believe that Valbar would do something like this to him, on one end yes he couldn’t help but want to shower the older man with a thousand blowjobs for trapping him in this tight and arousing prison, however on the other hand he was hoarse with rage even though he didn’t have the face to show it.  
“If you would Leon, could you please let me explain why I did this…” Although Leon was mad at Valbar, he made the quick decision to forgive him and listen to what the man he loved had to say replying with what of a nod he could make.

Valbar moved to Leon’s side and kneel down so he would be closer to the purple-haired man. “Celica told me that you were quite smitten with me and were to afraid to tell me, after some deep thinking and soul searching I realized that I liked you too in a similar way, but I didn’t know how to tell you either...” Leon couldn’t believe what he was hearing, Valbar felt the same way about him that he felt about Valbar. “And then by chance or fate I ran into Luthier and he gave some advice but when I think back to it I shouldn’t have probably taken that kind of advise from a man who has a lot of empty hours on his hands --.”

Leon tried to listen to Valbar’s explanation but with overwhelming sexual heat and his nipple becoming extra sensitive to his touch the archer began pumping his arousal, as he tweaked with his nipple. Leon ran his thumb over the head of his cock, he tried to bite his bottom lip in an effort to stifle his moaning, but found that the part of the sack that had found it’s way into his mouth was doing the muffling for him. The purple-haired man also found out the more he touched and pleasured himself the more a part of the sack that had been pressing up against his warmth seemed to be digging itself into Leon.

Soon the sack found its way to Leon’s g-spot, continually pressing up against his prostate, each time it happened more and more of an orgasmic smile began to show itself on the archer’s covered face. Overwhelmed by the seemingly endless waves of simulating Leon felt his release approaching, he tightened his grip on his shaft and sped moaning. “Mhhhhhbrrr! Mhhhbrrrrr! Mhhhhhbrrrrrr!” was all he could try to say as he felt all that bent up pressure finally releasing itself, staining the inside of the bag with his pearly white ejaculation.

“-- And when I figured out that the present I was actually sending you was a magical sex toy--” By the time Valbar was almost done with his explanation, he finally realized while he was talking that Leon had already started and finished masturbating. The sack began to unravel and reveal the sweat stained archer naked to the world. Weak legged Leon crawled over to Valbar to give his knight in shining armor a very deep kiss to his lips and two tiny ones to his “Oh, Valbar apology excepted...” He then proceeded to give the older man a very tight hug.

“Well, thanks Leon.” Valbar then hugged the purple-haired back and gave him a pat on his bare shoulder blade man on the head, then Leon broke the deep hug. The two of them got up with the older helping the younger and then Leon rubbed his right wrist with his left hand. “Hey, Valbar its pretty late. You wanna stay the night?” Leon said nervously with a little blush on his face.

“Sure, I would like that” Valbar then lifted the blankets up gesturing Leon inside, once he was under the covers the knight joined him cuddling up with the tiny archer. Leon was quite content that night not just sexually, but emotionally too finally being able to fall asleep in the arms of the man he loved.


End file.
